


Day 1-Beauty

by miss_hula_girl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr: levihanweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_hula_girl/pseuds/miss_hula_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even at her filthiest, she was beautiful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1-Beauty

She was dirty, filthy, smelly, and downright disgusting, but this is when Levi thought she looked her most beautiful. Her ponytail was all matted together with clumps of mud dried in it. The sweat that had formed on her brow the past few days had all been pushed up into her hair, with the dirt streaks up her forehead as evidence. She’d been working nonstop with the titans, her pets, for 4 days straight. No sleep. No breaks. And with only what little food Moblit had been able to shove down her throat when she sat down to write her notes. Even with all the filth that covered her body, her eyes shone so bright and happy. She was doing what she loved, and that made her beautiful.

Levi also knew that he’d eventually be called in to help get her back to normal. Her assistant could do a lot, but only Levi could bring her back to reality. He always acted annoyed, but secretly loved it. He loved carrying her to the tub, massaging her head as he washed her hair, seeing her finally relax and come down from her work high. He’d hum any old tune that popped into his head as he ran the soapy cloth up her arms, over her back, across her chest, down her stomach all the way to her toes. She'd close her eyes and let herself relax. A small smile would never leave her face.

He would help her out of the tub, wraps the towel around her, and lay her on his bed. He loved seeing her so relaxed and happy that the fact a giant water spot would be left on his bed didn’t bother him. As she cured up in the towel and rested, he would rub her feet up her legs and watch her melt into a puddle of relaxation. He'd find an old shirt of his to put on her and tuck her into his bed. He'd sit beside her, leaning against the headboard, and playing with her hair as she fell asleep.

From the hot mess of sweat and mud to the sweet smelling clean Hange lying beside him, as long as she was happy, she was beautiful.


End file.
